The Abuse
by jarethluva4lyf
Summary: A sequel to 'She', she tells Jareth what happened


The Abuse  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me!!!  
  
A/N: Hey, guys!!! This actually comes after 'She'. If you haven't read 'She' then don't read this: total spoiler!!!  
  
  
The Abuse  
  
"So, my lovely, tell me what happened and why your mother abused you." Jareth told Sarah.  
"Didn't we already establish this?"  
"I want details."  
She sighed, "Fine . . . " she said reluctantly.  
  
*Two years earlier*  
Sarah had just finished cleaning her room, after the Labyrinthian creatures left. There was a knock on her door.  
"Come in!" She shouted.  
Her father came in.  
"Hey, dad!"  
"Hi honey. Listen," his face was grave, "Your step-mom and I went to court tonight . . . " his face twisted. He did not speak for a minute. Sarah had the feeling that something was terribly wrong.  
"Dad?" she whispered.  
"Your mother won."  
"NO! Dad, I want you to have custody over me, not that evil, wench of a mother!"  
"I'm so sorry, Sarah." Big tears had started to fall down his cheeks. Cascading down like a water fall. The mixture of the bad news and seeing her dad cry, she started to cry.  
"When?" she sobbed.  
"Tomorrow morning around 8:00a. m. Start packing." he got up and left the room. Sarah flung herself down on her bed and started sobbing into her pillow. She finally cried herself to sleep.  
The next morning, Sarah was ready and packed when Linda Williams came to pick her up. None of them were smiling.  
"I don't want to go." she wimpered as she hugged her father.  
"You have to."  
"I love you, Daddy." with that, Linda grabbed her arm and practically threw her in the car. They both sat in silence on the ride to Orlando, Flordia. They reached Linda's home and Sarah's new one. Sarah looked at the house with dread, she really did not want to go in there. It's not that it wasn't unpleasent, the aura around it gave her the chills. The house itself was beige with black shutters. There were flowers around the door.  
They got out of the car. Linda opened the trunk and go out Sarah's luggage. She threw them at Sarah's feet. Sarah picked them up and foloowed Linda to the door. Linda unlocked the door and let herself and Sarah in.   
"Hurry up." Linda hissed. Sarah hurried. She was afraid of upsetting her mother, and most of all, what her mother would do when upset. Linda showed Sarah her new room. It was not too small, but not big at all. It was, also, the smallest room in the house. Sarah out her bags on the floor and then turned to her mother to say something. The words flew out of her mouth when Linda struck her for the first time.   
"What was that for?" she asked when she regained her breath.  
"For making us get a divorce." Linda replied coldly.  
"What?" Linda was making no sense. Robert hated Linda because of her possiveness  
"That's right. If you were never born, I would still have him." She hit Sarah again, this time hitting her hard enough to send her to the ground. Linda left and locked Sarah's door. The only place she could go was to the bathroom attached to her room. Sarah got up. In the mirror, Sarah saw the beginnings of bruises on the left side of her face. Tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes. She threw herself on the bed and started sobbing. She cried herself to sleep. The next thing she knew, she was awake. Awake and on the floor in her room. The only light came from the glued together window. A dark shadow was standing above her.  
Linda, she thought. Sarah was right. Sarah stood and Linda hit her once again. Linda had something in her hand. She lunged at Sarah with it. With it being dark, Linda couldn't see. She aimed a little low. She meant to stab Sarah in the heart, but got her in the stomach, instead. Sarah screamed and fell, clutching the knife, to the floor.  
Linda kicked her in the side.  
"Get up. There are things in the bathroom to cover that up." She siad and left. Once again, she locked the door. Sarah managed to get up and go to the bathroom. When she got there, she turned on the light and opened the medicine cabinet. Sarah got gauze, antibacterial cream, and tape. She looked at the celing and pulled the knife out very slowly. The wound was gushing blood.  
Sarah grimaced at the pain. When the knife was out, Sarah took the cream and put some on the wound. Then she out on the gauze and then the tape. She out the stuff away. She found some asprin in the cabinet and took two. Then she went to bed. The only time she saw Linda again was when Linda came to feed her. Once, she forgot to lock the door. Sarah slipped out into the hall and found the front door.  
She went to the bus station down the street and tried to buy a ticket to Tampa, Flordia. Unfortunatly, while Sarah was waiting, the ticket seller called Linda. Unknown to Sarah, Linda and he were friends. Linda was furious. She rushed down to the station and got Sarah. Then she thanked Bob (the ticket seller). When they got to Linda's house, Linda started hitting Sarah's left side and the left side of her face. When bruises were appearing, Linda let Sarah go to bed.   
Linda came in the next night to inform Sarah that she was going out. Linda made sure she locked Sarah's door. Unknown to her, Sarah knew how to pick locks and she had a bobby pin. When Linda's car was out of range, Sarah picked the lock. She was out in a matter of minutes. She snuck out the front door. Linda turned on her headlights. It was a trap! Linda got Sarah and beat her once again. She knocked Sarah out. Linda left and locked the door.  
  
*Present*  
"That's when you came in." Sarah finished.  
Jareth sat for a long time, thinking.  
"Jareth?" Sarah said.  
"I think I have a punishment for her, my love."  
"Tell."  
"We should put her in the bog, or would you prefer an oubliette?"  
"How about you take me to the police, on Earth, and we'll get her arrested. The prisions up there are worse than the bog or an oubliette."  
"Or I can create one of your 'prisions'. Make it worse than anything up there."  
"That works."  
"We'll get to it later." Jareth said and kissed Sarah.  
  
Sarah's mother was punished for beating Sarah.  
Jareth and Sarah got married later in the year.  
They never had kids (who would need an heir when your   
immortal?). Sarah contacted her dad. She told Toby,  
Karen and her dad the whole story beginning with the  
first time in the Labyrinth. They visit her almost everyday.  
For once in Sarah's life, she was happy. Jareth was the   
happiest man--er . . . fae--alive. They all lived in happiness  
forever.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: So didja guys like it? I hope so. Thanx to everyone for reviewing, and thenx to the one person who gave me the idea for this sequel (you know who you are!!!)  
Thanks again and review!!!  
~Jarethluva4lyf~  
  



End file.
